


A Second Chance at a New Time

by FaLaEl



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaLaEl/pseuds/FaLaEl
Summary: What happens to all the different protagonists when they get deleted at the hands of Monika? Or when the game's story is restarted? Where do they all go? What if one survived? This story attempts to answer that question, and show just how far the Protagonist's love goes, even without the input of a player.





	1. Breath of Dead Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Falael, or Toto, as I am referred to on Amino and Discord. This is my first story on this website, and also the first story I'm really trying to write and stick with. I have yet to decide whether theProtagonist will simply not have his/her name mentioned, or replace it with a Y/N type of thing. I'm not the greatest writer, so bear with me while I get this figured out. I hope you enjoy, and let me know if I should continue this story! Also, there's gonna be a bit of Natsuki/Yuri because goddamn I didn't realize how much I love that ship until now.
> 
> PS: I don't know how long these chapters will be, but I'm hoping to make em a decent length for the length of the story this will be, which should be about 3 chapters long. It's a little short, but maybe once it's all over and done with I'll come back and revisit it!

This has to be a nightmare. Sayroi... She's dead. My best friend is dead. Why would she do this? I told her I loved her...

Something is wrong. Sayori's body begins to blur, and my head... It feels like there's static inside of my head. My hand slips from her own, and I slump to the floor, and just as everything goes dark, I see what looks like Monika, standing in the doorway to Sayori's bedroom, her expression unreadable.

Dark... It's so dark. I can't see anything. I don't know where I am. There's something heavy pushing on my chest, and I try to push it off. My hands are scrambling across the top of whatever is on top of me, but I freeze when I realize that it's a human body. Finally, I shove the body to the side and it falls off. I sit up, gasping for air. It's so dim in the room, I can barely see my hand. However, I can just make out the features of the body I shoved to the side. It's my body. Still dressed in my school uniform, and staring straight ahead, unblinking. I can't comprehend what I'm seeing. How can I be dead, but also alive? I can feel my heart beating inside my chest!

Glancing around, I realize the truth is far worse. The floor was littered with bodies, and they all looked like me. I wasn't sure how many bodies there actually were, and I didn't want to know. I took a trembling step forward. It felt like I hadn't used my legs in a week. I stepped over the bodies until I made it to a wall. Panic began to set in, and I began desperately feeling along the wall, hoping that there was a door along the wall, and not the ceiling. I had to stop because my legs were so shaky. I leaned against the wall, trying to recall what had transpired before I woke up. Monika. she was the last person I saw before I blacked out. I don't know how, but I somehow knew she was behind this. Her stare, like she could see through me, and the near hunger in her eyes was always unsettling. And Sayori, she... I failed her. She wanted people to stop caring about her. I only made it worse. She didn't want my love, but I gave it anyways, not knowing how much it would affect her. I had to get out of here, and make Monika pay. I've lost everything, but I can at least get my revenge. I yelled in frustration, and punched the wall.

Astonishingly, I punched through it. I had somehow made contact with the door. I quickly removed my hand, and shoved open the door. Outside was a hallway, dimly lit, seeming to stretch on into infinity. I slowly crept along, nervous that Monika could appear at any moment. Suddenly, the hallway began to disappear, in a sort of shattering pattern. Incredibly, this all seemed natural, and I kept moving until the hallway vanished completely, and I was floating in darkness. Slowly, I moved forward until a chalkboard appeared in the darkness. It looked like one from my school, but I had no clue as to how it got here. I moved closer and saw it had writing on it.

current.scene= [scene.school.classroom1] characters.loaded= natsuki.chr, yuri.chr, Monika.chr, mc39.chr

I recognized that it was computer code, I had originally planned to develop games after I finished school. However, this didn't make any sense. This would imply that... That... It hurt my head to think about, so I pushed it out of my mind. Almost subconsciously, I picked up a piece of chalk at the bottom of the board, and added on to the loaded characters section. I moved back to admire my handiwork.

characters.loaded= natsuki.chr, yuri.chr Monika.chr mc39.chr, mc1.chr

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a doorway materialize, out of thin air. The light streaming from the door was so great, I had to avert my eyes, after being in perpetual darkness for an unknown amount of time. I moved closer, and began to smell the familiar scent of the school. Finally, something familiar. I reached out to touch the doorway, and the light enveloped me. I had the strangest feeling of being pulled by a long string.

Suddenly, I came to. I was in my bed, back in my house. I was still wearing my uniform, however it was dirty, and there was dried blood on my hand and my sleeve. From holding hers... It occured to me that Sayori had blood on her fingers when I found her. That could mean she tried to save herself, or was fighting someone else... I miss her so much... I let that thought trail off, and checked the time. It was late afternoon. The Literature Club would be in the middle of a meeting right now. I bolted out of my room, downstairs, and outside. It felt like it had been ages since Iast felt the cool autumn breeze on my face. How long have I been away? I didn't stop running until I reached the school. Most of the other students had cleared out, save for those who were in the school clubs. I took the stairs 2 at a time. I rounded the corner, and finally halted at the door to the classroom. I hesitated, wondering what could be awaiting me on the other side. Who knows what Monika could have told Natsuki and Yuri? There's no point in backing out now. Finding my courage, I burst through the door.


	2. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, everyone! I hope you enjoy, and let the ships set sail!

School was incredibly boring as always, and it was over before I knew it. I packed up my things and began my trek over to the Literature Club meeting. I had been asked to join said club by its president, Monika a couple days ago. I was a little hesitant, but I ended up selling my soul to Monika anyways. Once I was in the club, however, I realized that it was full of incredibly cute girls! There was no way I was passing up an opportunity this good! Once I got into the rhythm of the club, it was actually pretty relaxing to create poems and share them with everyone else.

Once I reached the stairwell, I began ascending, but before I got very far, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Monika running up to meet me. "Hey! If you're heading to the meeting right now, could tell Yuri and Natsuki that I'm going to be a little late? I have some work to take care of!" Wanting to please Monika, I agreed. "Thank you so much! I'll see you at the meeting, hehe~" She turned around, and ran off to who knows where. I continued up the stairs and rounded the corner. I opened the door to the classroom.

I was greeted with arguing, as per usual. Yuri and Natsuki were in each other's faces again, "Well at least I don't make everything I do overly cutesy!" Yuri coldy retorted, which angered Natsuki "Well at least my boobs didn't grow two sizes as soon as our member showed up!" Seeing an opportunity to stop both of them, I quickly jump in. "Why were you staring at her boobs in the first place?" Both of them turned around, noticing that I was there. Natsuki turned the most vibrant shade of red, and Yuri's blush was incredibly obvious. "I-I-I jus- You-!" Natsuki stammered, trying to recover. I interjected, explaining "Oh, Monika is going to be a little late, apparently she had class work to take care of." With their minds taken off their argument, the situation was defused. Whew. 

Natsuki bitterly asked "Why? She's never been late before." I simply shrugged. Yuri and Natsuki slowly walked away, Yuri back to her desk reading, Natsuki to the closet in the back of the classroom, most likely to read manga. I sat down in a desk, and pulled out the book that Yuri gave me and began reading. A few minutes later, Monika walked in. "Hey guys! Sorry, I had to finish some assignments for one of my classes!" We all acknowledged her in some way, but we were all too involved in our literature to talk. Monika stared for a few moments, then shrugged and walked over to the podium in the front of the classroom. As I continued reading, I felt the strangest sensation that something was changing. A disturbance in the Force... Monika seemed to notice it too, her expression shifting to one of confusion. Something caught her eye out one of the windows of the classroom, and she quickly walked over and looked out. Her brilliant green eyes focusing on something, or someone.

Mc1's POV:

Finding my courage, I burst through the door. The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Natsuki and Yuri were buried in their books, and there was somebody else in the back of the class. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was a guy. Monika was looking out of a window. She turned around, as if she was expecting me. She was so calm, even though she commited murder... It made my blood boil. How could she live with herself!? She killed Sayori! Losing control, I charged her. I didn't get very far, as everything froze, even me. I couldn't move, and nothing else could, either. Yuri was frozen in the middle of turning a page. Monika was the only thing still able to move, and she slowly walked up to me, her expression showing... Annoyance?

"Ugh, how did you get out? Which one are you, anyways?" She moved in close, examining my face. She moved out of my line of vision, and I felt her move my hand, most likely looking at the blood. She quickly moved back into my vision, her expression now one of astonishment "Wow... You're the first one, the one where Sayori...." Her face turned to one of regret, then became unreadable."Well, you can't be here, time to go! I don't know how much you've seen, but it has most likely driven you insane! Anyways, goodbye now!" She closed her eyes and concentrated. I guess she knew that this wasn't real as well, except she seems to have more control than me. So this is how I leave this existence... I really am useless. At least I can see Sayori again... I can see her now, it's like I can reach out and touch her.

Suddenly, I came back to my senses. Monika's eyes were wide, and my hand... It moved! I could move again! I moved out ofy rather uncomfortable position, and looked right at Monika. "I don't know what kind of sick bastard would create this game, but you're not the only one in control any more." My voice low, and slightly hoarse from lack of use. Monika looked fearful, and I took the opportunity to attack. I charged her again, but as I did, everything unfroze.

Mc39's POV:

The sound of heavy footsteps woke me from my book. I looked up and saw somebody running at Monika. I had to do something! I bolted from my seat, and caught him just before he reached Monika. The sudden noise got the attention of Natuski and Yuri. "What the hell? Who's that!?" I shoved the guy against the wall, exclaiming "Well we're about to find ou-!" I moved the guy's bangs, and...

Monika stepped in front of me, her smile rather strained. "It's fine! It's fine! They're just a friend! Thaaat was just leaving!! Hehe~" Suddenly she pushed me away from her attacker, and led him by the arm out the door. I could have sworn that I saw... Nah, I must have been hallucinating. I turned around to see Natsuki with holding Natsuki's hand, without apparently realizing it. Yuri realized, however, and was blushing furiously. Deciding to relieve the tension by teasing Natsuki a bit. "Damn, considering how much time you spend in the closet back there, I never thought I would see the day you would come out!" Natsuki looked confused, then as she realized that her hand was intertwined with Yuri's, turned yet again the most brilliant shade of red I have ever seen. Yuri slowly put her head down on the desk, now completely embarresed. Suddenly, it occured to me that Natsuki wasn't denying it, or letting go of Yuri's hand, either. "Ah, I uh, didn't think that you were actually-" Realizing I had just put myself in just about the most awkward position in the world. I began my classic finger-gun exit. Perfect for escaping any awkward situation! As I backed out of the door, I whispered "Good luck!". Now that I had successfully escaped the awkward situation, it was time to spy! I peeked up through the window into the classroom, and watched the magic happen.

Mc1's POV:

Monika led me away from the classroom, down a hallway strictly for fourth year students. She stopped at a corner, and let go of my arm. "What do you want? To kill me? After what I did?" My rage beginning to build again. "Oh, the things I wish I could do... But no, you're more useful to me alive." Monika folded her arms, surprisingly defiant. "So what do you want?" This was finally my chance to let out my emotions. I had to bottle it all up for so long, now I can finally release. My shoulders slumped, and I choked out "I-I want to see her again. You took her away from me, and then moved me to god knows where, and shown me that nothing exists. You have taken everything from me, so the least you can do is bring back to the one time I was happy." Monika held her composure, but I did detect the slightest trace of sympathy. "It isn't that easy, I can't just run a whole other story without... Them noticing." I made a few mental connections in my head, and responded quickly with "The player?" Monika nodded. I paused, thinking. Making up my mind, I slowly talk my way through my thought process. "Then don't keep it running forever. Load it long enough for me to save Sayori, and then... You can end it." Monika's expression finally softened, and she gently patted my shoulder, saying "I could do it, but you would probably never get loaded again. You would be dead, in a matter of speaking." My mind was already made up, however "So be it, I never wanted to know about any of this in the first place." Monika did something unexpected. She hugged me. "It was awful, the first time I realized. I wanted it to end, and then I met Them, and I realized I still have a connection, a reason to live. That's why I had to do it. Delete your story. I apologize for making you suffer." I hugged her back, muttering "Thank you..." She pulled away, saying "Okay, I can send you back, but you'll need to give me time. I have to comb through tons of files to find your timeline." I admitted defeat, and responded "Okay, just find them quickly, okay?" Monika nodded, and began to walk back to the literature club, before turning around and saying "I wasn't able to remove all of Sayori, her house is still there. I think you should stay there until I can find them." I nodded, and began to walk to the nearest exit.


	3. THE BEST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay, I hit some bad writers block, so I wasn't sure on how to continue this, but now I'm back, and ooh boy, this is where the romance begins! Enjoy :) Also, to make up for my absence, I have decided to extend this story for another chapter! Hooray!

Mc39's POV:

I watched through the window of the classroom. Thankfully, it was quiet in the hallway, so I could hear what was going on inside the club room. Monika and that other guy. I got a strange feeling from him, like I had seen him sonewhere before. I dismissed the thought, figuring I had just seen him around the school before.  
Peering back inside, I saw Natsuki and Yuri were now both standing, unsure of what to do. Natsuki was still red, and Yuri was trying to cross her arms, but couldn't without drawing attention to her chest. I had to hold back my laughter. Natsuki finally broke the silence, stammering "Look, I... I didn't mean to look, but- I just-" she trailed off, unsure how to remedy this. Yuri suddenly winced, as if in pain. "Look, it's okay, I don't mind, but I should be going, I'm supposed to be home already." She quickly moved towards the door, and I panicked, thinking she would see me. Natsuki grabbed her hand, angrily exclaiming "Hey! You can't just leave! Why the sudden-" Yuri kept trying to pull away, but Natsuki kept a tight grip, and had gone very pale. She was staring at the blood dripping down from underneath Yuri's sleeve.

I froze, unsure of what to think. Natsuki watched it land on her own hand, and yelled loudy "What the hell!? Yuri, you're bleeding!" Before Yuri could stop her, Natsuki pulled up Yuri's sleeve. What I saw next shocked me. Yuri's arm was covered in cuts, many of which were bleeding heavily. Yuri looked away in shame. Natsuki could only stare, her grip on Yuri's hand still tight. "W-why?" Yuri "I-I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand. You already hate me as it is." Natsuki's eyes widened, and she softly muttered "I don't hate you, Yuri. I could never hate you." Yuri heard, and slowly raised her head to look at her, a thin tear sliding her face. "You don't?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Natsuki responded by pulling her into a hug. The difference in height was comical, but it was pretty adorable, too. Yuri seemed flustered, unsure of what to do with her arms. Eventually, she put her arms around Natsuki. Natsuki then led Yuri over to the teacher's desk. She started looking through the different drawers. Finally, she pulled out a first aid kit. She began cleaning Yuri's cuts. Her hands were trembling, I noticed. Probably from fear, or worry. Finally, Natsuki wrapped Yuri's arm in bandages, and held them with medical tape.

The whole time, Yuri was just staring at Natsuki, her eyes had a look of intensity that I had often seen when she was reading, or very rarely staring at me. As Natsuki finished, Yuri's body language changed, her shoulders relaxing, and her remaining hand coming to rest at her side. After, they both stood there, unsure of how to break the silence. "Where did you learn to clean wounds?" Yuri asked, her voice now less timid and more confident. Natsuki smugly proclaimed "Well, I'm actually self taught, you see, my dad, he-" Natsuki immediately stopped herself, her eyes suddenly finding interest in her shoes. I also noticed that her trembling hadn't stopped since she began bandadging Yuri's wounds. Yuri seemed to have noticed too, as she asked "Natsuki? Are you okay? You're shaking, do you-" That's all Yuri got out before Natsuki's knees buckled, and she fell. Yuri dashed forward, and caught her before she hit the floor.

Natsuki didn't move, and I was worried she had passed out, but she was still conscious. Yuri had a panicked look on her face. "Natsuki! Are you okay?" Natsuki tried to pull herself to her feet, but the combination of Yuri's grip and her weakness convinced her otherwise. Natsuki's voice was barely discernable, and I had to press my ear against the door of the classrom to hear. "Have you ever wondered why even though I'm the same age as you, I'm much smaller and thinner, even compared to the other girls?" Yuri paused, thinking, then responded "The thought had crossed my mind a few times before, yes." Natsuki's lips drew into a thin line, and she muttered "It's because I don't get to eat very much, and my Dad, he doesn't cook. He just gets drunk and... And..." Natsuki slowly pulled up her sleeves to reveal bruises up and down her arm, and even a few burn marks. Yuri's eyes went wide, and her expression was one of horror. "Oh my god, Natsuki I'm so sorry." Yuri held her close, not letting go. I always had a feeling that Natsuki wasn't physically healthy, but this... Was every girl in the club like this? Maybe I should talk to Monika.

"I can't stand for very long. That's why I'm sitting down so often." Natsuki pulled away, and slowly got to her feet. Yuri rose as well. "Natsuki, I... I do care about you, alot, and I'm sorry you had to see that side of me." Yuri reached out, grabbing Natsuki's hand. "I want to make it up to you. I'll bring you food, every day, and you can take some home, and if he ever hurts you, I swear I will make him pay." Natsuki held up a hand to stop Yuri, and Yuri seemed to realize what she had just said. She turned red, and began to mutter numerous apologies, until Natsuki cut her off. "Okay. But in return, you have to stop cutting yourself. I don't know why you do it, and I don't know if I want to find out, but I want you to stop." Yuri looked up, her face very flushed. "O-okay..." Natsuki also started to blush, and muttered various phrases, but I'm pretty sure I heard the word "Dummy..." Natsuki pulled away from Yuri's hand, and then quickly stated "Also, in return, you have to let me do this!" Natsuki then stood on her toes, and kissed Yuri.

Hell yeah! Plan success! I almost let out a cheer, but I restrained myself. Yuri's eyes were saucers, and she wasn't sure how to react. Her hands slowly came to rest on Natsuki's sides. Eventually Natsuki pulled away, and both of them were blushing furiously. "Okay, that's fair payment." Both of them started laughing. My work completed, I quickly walked away from the classroom, and out of the school. I figured Monika went home already, so there was no reason to stick around. I stuck my hands in my pockets, and headed home.


	4. Happiest Thoughts

* * *

Mc1's POV:

Once I returned to Sayori's home, I knew immediately that I couldn't stay there. Monika deleted Sayori, but didn't delete all the other objects associated with her. Her house was just as it was the day that I found her. It almost looked like she had just gone out for the day, and wasn't home yet. I couldn't bring myself to go into her room. I began walking around the town, trying to delay going back to Sayori's house. I slept on her couch, and my dreams were filled with the day of the festival.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there for, but one evening I was walking outside of the school when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned to see a girl running up to me. It was Monika, who had evidently ran all the way from the club room to me. She was out of breath, and just sort of hunched over in front of me, gasping. "I thought you were supposed to be athletic?" I smirked amusedly. Monika rasped out "I am, but I haven't had to run in a while." Monika stood up, and her expression turned serious. "I found the file, but it's going to take time to load it, and it's going to place alot of strain on the game, but it should be ready by the end of this day." "Great, but how is this going to work?" I asked, somewhat confused. Monika explained "Basically, I'm going to unload your character file from this save, and transfer it into the old game. You might black out, but when you wake up you should be in the old save. You should also wake up earlier than normal, so you'll have a chance to save her." I nodded, and we stood in silence for a moment. "So how is the club holding up?" Monika smiled, and replied "Amazing, actually. I don't know what that other you did, but Natsuki and Yuri have been a little touchy-feely, if you catch my drift." I chuckled. I always had a suspicion that there was something going on between Natsuki and Yuri, but I mainly focused my efforts on Sayori. Suddenly, a thought occured to me. "Wait, if Natsuki and Yuri are an item, then that just leaves..." Monika beamed, and she cut me off, saying "Yep! The other you has no other option but me!" I guess my showing up had a greater effect than I realized. Monika stopped smiling, and lowered her head. "I did love her. I love all of you guys. I didn't want it to happen like this. Sayori was the club member I was closest to, and it tore me up when I had to delete her." I didn't respond, and we went our seperate ways.I walked back to Sayori's house to prepare.

I stood in front of Sayori's room, trying to gather the nerve to go inside. I didn't know what would happend when I stepped inside, but I had to prepare myself for what I might see. I stepped through the door, and I was surprised. The room was barren, save for Sayori's bed and desk. All of the decorations and plush animals I had grown used to seeing were gone. I walked over to the desk where a small notebook lay. Curious, I opened it and read some of what was written. The handwriting was all too familiar...

_"If you find this, please forgive me. The happy thoughts are gone, and it's been replaced with something else. Everything is going to be fine. I love you."_

That was the only thing written in the notebook. Sayori wrote this...

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down, tears sliding down my face. I slammed my fist on the desk, over and over. I never had a chance to grieve, but I never realized how much I needed to. Ugly sobs and cries of sorrow came from my mouth, and as the last rays of sunlight shone upon that desk, my vision began to blur, just as it had before...

Another strange sensation of being pulled by a string...

I woke with a start, bolting upright. I was in my bed again. It was still dark out, but when I looked outside, there was nothing. Just darkness, and then a horizon. Monika must not have been able to load everything at once. I knew what I had to do. I changed quickly, and dashed out of my house. There were no other houses, just the road and Sayori's house at the far end of the street. I ran, faster than I had ever run in my life. I bolted through her yard, and hurled myself through her front door. I practically leapt up the stairs, and finally reached Sayori's room. I hoped I wasn't too late. I burst open the door. "Sayo-"

Sayori was stood on a stool, the noose around her neck. "What? What are you doing here?" I didn't answer, instead I reached up and tried to remove the noose from her neck. Sayori held onto the noose, tears forming in her eyes. I tugged harder, and she let go. I lifted the noose over her head, and left it there. Sayori was crying, and I'm pretty sure I was too. I helped her down, and I held her close, like she was the only thing left in the world, which she was, in a way. We sat down on her bed, and when she had finally stopped crying, she stuttered "H-h-how did you know?" I chuckled sadly, and murmured "A little birdie told me..." I looked into Sayori's eyes, and said "I am so sorry. I'm a pretty terrible boyfriend, huh? I didn't realize just how badly you were hurting. I love you more than anything in the world, and I will never let anything harm you again, not even yourself." We stayed that way for a while, and a thought occured to me. I laughed, and said "It's funny, you never let me do this." I leaned forward, and placex my lips on Sayori's. She flinched a little, but slowly relaxed, and put her arms around me.

I pulled away after a minute, and said "I love you Sayori." Sayori's blue orbs stared into my own, and she joyfully replied "I love you too." I looked to the left to see that the game was unloading, the house was being enveloped in light. I turned to Sayori, held her as the light consumed the room, the notebook on her desk, and finally me and Sayori. Peace at last...

 

 

 

 

Save_game_1.py deleted

 

Sayori.chr and MC1.chr D̸̪̉e̸̝̻̒l̷͖͊̋e̶ͅẗ̶͙́e̴͙͐d̷̳͌ ̵̙̈́͜s̵̝͑ͅǘ̷̞c̸̯̑͘ć̷̕ͅẻ̷̜̋s̷̼̃͑f̷̹͎̎u̸͈͔͂l̷̻͐l̶̫̀͝y̴̬

 

Sayori.chr and MC1.chr transfered to New_Folder

 

New_Folder.zip renamed to Happy Ending.zip

 

Time to be a hero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I conclude this story! This I was so much fun for me to write, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for the support, and I know that while it wasn't the most well written, I did get some much needed insight into whether or not I would like to continue doing this. Anyways, thank you all again, and Ill see you guys later!
> 
> Falael out!


End file.
